Angel by my side
by Music of the wind
Summary: Alice comforts Jasper after Bella's birthday party. Alice gets a vision of Edward leaving Bella. She convinces him that they need to stay with her.
1. Angel by my side

_**Angel by my side**_

_In this life we all search for something. Something good and something so pure. I believe if you find that one thing you must fight. Then you will be sure. Could it be I have found angel? I can see heaven in your eyes. In my soul I never will be lonely. There will be an angel by my side._

Alice sat on the end of hers and Jasper's bed. Edward had just left to take Bella home. She sighed loudly Jasper still hadn't come back to the house yet. She wanted to follow him but restrained herself when she had a vision of him leaving if she tried to talk to him.

She lied down on the bed and tried to calm herself. She knew that Jasper blamed himself enough for attacking Bella tonight. He didn't need anymore guilt from her. She sat up slowly when she heard her husband's voice, "Alice…."

Alice heard the heartbreak in Jasper's voice and took his hand, "Come here Jasper."

Jasper shook his head, "I'll get the bed all wet."

Alice shook her head, "I don't care about the bed. Come here."

Jasper looked confused but complied. Alice wrapped her arms around his skinny form and rested her head on his chest. Jasper could feel the love coming off his wife in large waves. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "Alice….."

Alice put a finger to her husband's lips, "Don't talk."

Jasper didn't argue. Eventually Alice said in a soft voice, "Jazz you need to get up."

Jasper rested his chin on top of Alice's head an reluctantly let her go, "I love you Alice."

Alice smiled, "I love you to. Now Grab yourself a pair of sleeping pants and shirt. I'm going to run you a warm bath. You'll feel better once you get the blood and dirt off you."

Jasper didn't say anything. He turned his back on his wife and sat on the bed. Alice dropped what she was doing and sat on the bed beside him, "Jasper? Jazz? Honey what's the matter?"

Jasper spoke in a soft voice, "I almost killed her. Once drop of blood and I lost control. I'm a monster."

Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper, "Stop right there. Jasper Whitlock you are not a monster. You are the strong, sensitive, caring vampire that I married. It was an accident. Bella understands that. She told me to let you know it wasn't your fault. She forgives you."

Jasper snuggled into his wife's arms breathing in her scent. Alice sighed contently, "Feel better love?"

Jasper nodded and pulled back from the hug slowly, "I think I'm going to take a bath. Will you wait for me?"

Alice stood up on her tiptoes and kissed her husband, "Of course. I just need to put clean sheets on the bed. I love you Jasper. You are my angel."

_There were times I never I'd make it. Never dreamed I'd find someone like you. To be there when things are at the darkest. Watching over everything I do. Could it be that I have found an angel? I can see heaven in your eyes. In my soul I never will be lonely. There will be an angel by my side._

When Jasper exited the bathroom he was in a pair of soft pajama bottoms and a long sleeve checkered shirt. Alice sat up and just stared at him. Then she opened her arms to him, "Hey Jazz."

Jasper felt the love come off his wife as he snuggled into her arms, "I could stay like this forever. When I was with Maria… I thought what she and I had was love; now I understand that this is love. I never thought I'd be here. Don't ever let me go. I know I don't have the best control; please don't leave me."

Alice pulled her husband's shaking body into her arms, "Jasper look at me."

Jasper looked into his wife's golden eyes. Alice squeezed his hand softly, "I'm not going anywhere. Jasper I love you. I would never leave you ever."

Jasper took a deep breath even though he didn't need to, "Alice….."

Alice hugged Jasper's body closer to her own, "I'm here."

Jasper could see the tears his wife wanted to shed. He wanted to make her pain go away. He kissed her gently, "Did I make you sad Allie?"

Alice lifted her head from her husband's shoulders, "No. Edward did. He's going to want to leave Forks in the morning. I had a vision. Jasper this is going to break Bella's heart."

Jasper sighed, "Alice maybe this is for the best…."

Alice broke down sobbing, "Jasper you just spent five minutes begging me not to leave you. I want you to put your self in Bella's place for a minute. If I left you how would you feel? If I told you I didn't want you how would you feel? If I told you that you weren't good enough for me; how would you feel?"

Jasper kissed his wife's cheeks, "It would hurt the devil. Without you I would have no reason to be alive."

Alice nodded, "That is why we can't leave her Jasper. You and I need to stay so we can help lessen the pain."

Jasper sighed, "Allie you truly are my angel. Bella is lucky to have a friend like you. I love you so much. Would you like to go for a hunt with me?"

Alice nodded, "You'll need your strength for school and then helping me take care of Bella. Let me change and then we can go."


	2. unbreakable hearts

_**Unbreakable heart**_

_Am empty room. A broken fairytale. A hollow girl with empty arms. From an angel's tears God made the stars. Why he make me an unbreakable heart? In my blue world you shined like heaven's fire. Left me crying. In the dark._

That night Alice and Jasper were hunting. Alice stopped mid feed when she was hit with a vision. **Alice's vision: Bella was lying on the forest floor crying and screaming Edward's name. The ground was soaking wet and it was cold outside. Bella didn't seem to notice the cold or the rain though. Her whole body shook from the cold as well as the force of her sobs. End vision:**

Jasper touched his wife's shoulder, "Allie? Alice what's the matter? Is it Bella?"

Alice sat on the wet ground and started to dry sob into her hands. Jasper knelt down beside her, "Alice. Honey you aren't doing her any good sitting here falling to pieces. Come here. I know its hard to see her like that. Finish your meal and then we will go to her."

Alice sighed loudly, "Jasper the vision that I had… I need to get to her now… before she freezes to death. She's outside in the woods alone."

Jasper put his arm around his wife trying to calm her down. When that didn't work he asked calmly, "In your vision was she hurt?"

Alice shook her head. She knew what Jasper was asking her, "Not that I could see. I didn't see blood. What I need you to do is run to our room and get tons of blankets. I will go find her. Also grab one of Edward's tee shirts. He left the one Bella slept in hanging on the back of the door to his bathroom. Also grab Esme's extra bathrobe."

Jasper nodded but asked, "Alice she misses Edward how is wearing his clothes going to help her?"

Alice sighed, "Its his smell. It will help her sleep. Just put the stuff down at Bella's house and then go. I will call you when Charlie is asleep. Then you can come over. I love you Jasper."

Jasper gave his wife a hug, "I love you to. Alice tell Bella I'm sorry."

Alice nodded and kissed Jasper's cheeks, "Honey Bella knows it wasn't your fault. I need to go. I will see you tonight."

Once Jasper was gone Alice ran through the trees until she reached where she had seen Bella in her vision. She reached the clearing and her heart broke for her best friend. Quietly she sat down on the ground, "Bella."

Bella barely even responded. Her brown eyes were blood shot and her hair was full of dirt and leaves. Her cheeks were damp and tear stained. Her clothes were muddy and wet. Her arm was also bleeding from a small scratch.

Alice smoothed the hair back from her friend's sweaty forehead, "Bella I'm so sorry. Let's get you home."

When they reached Charlie's house Alice ignored Charlie's questions and carried Bella up to her room. She carefully laid Bella down on the bed and took off her wet things. Then she pulled out a pair of pajama pants and put them on her. Then she put on Edward's tee shirt. Once she was dressed Alice wrapped her in Esme's bathrobe.

Alice then went downstairs to talk to Charlie. Charlie smiled at Alice sadly, "I was so worried about her. Nobody in the search party could find her. I beginning to fear the worst. Thank you. Should I have a doctor look at her?"

Alice shook her head, "Right now she is resting. I tucked her into bed upstairs. Charlie is it alright if I stay the night here? The rest of my family left. Jasper and I are going to move in with Esme's mother. We didn't want to leave Bell…."

Alice couldn't finish her statement because she heard Bella cry out. She took off running up the stairs at a human pace. She entered Bella's room and sat on the bed, "Bella. Bella hush. It was only a nightmare."

Bella woke up with a start and stared at Alice's face, "Alice…."

Alice nodded and hugged Bella, "Yeah I'm here Bella. Jasper and I stayed. We couldn't leave you like that. Don't cry Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

Bella sniffled, "Is Ed-he here to?"

Alice sadly shook her head, "Just me and Jasper Bella."

Bella started to cry again without restraint, "I'm so sorry."

Alice kissed her friend's hair softly, "Bella no sweetie. Don't be sorry. You are apart of my family. No matter what Edward said today. Don't believe him Bella. He will come back. It will take time. I know my brother. He might be stubborn but he knows what he wants. He loves you far too much to stay away. Try and sleep Bella."

Bella sniffled, "How could he love me? I'm nothing. I'm just plain. He is so perfect and I'm a mess. He deserves better. Why does it hurt so much?"

Alice didn't know what to say. She wrapped her arms around her friend softly, "Hush. Bella everything is going to turn out for the best. Will you be ok for a minute? I'm just going to call Jasper. Maybe he can help with some of the pain."

Bella nodded silently and lied down on her pillow face first. She felt like her world had ended. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Her mind was plagued by images of his face. She mumbled to the ceiling, "Some much for it will be as if I never existed."

_How could anyone be so hard? Did you think I had an unbreakable heart? I suppose I should know. Sometimes love just comes and goes. I believed foolish me. We'd go on and on. One day someone will come to you. Wrap you tightly in her arms. Please remember this when you drop your guard. Nobody has an unbreakable heart. From an angels wings to a falling star. God makes everything but unbreakable hearts._

Bella was still awake when Jasper came into the bedroom. He took a deep breath even though he didn't need to, "Bella? Oh my God. How could he do this to you? Bella come here."

Bella sniffled loudly and squirmed away from his touch. Jasper looked sad and Alice hugged him, "Jazz she isn't afraid of you. She just doesn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Jasper sighed and sat on the edge of Bella's bed, "Listen to me Bella. Your blood is the last thing on my mind. Right now your pain is making me feel more uncomfortable then the scent. Come here. I promise it won't bother me."

Bella sniffed, "Are you sure?"

Jasper nodded and opened his arms to his friend, "I see you as a sister. I hate seeing you cry. I'm so sorry Edward did this to you. I'm so sorry."

Bella clung to Jasper with all of her strength and sobbed. The mention of Edward's name cut her like a knife. Jasper scooped Bella up into his arms and rested his chin on top of his head. It broke his heart to see her like this. He rocked her back and forth humming softly to her.

Alice could see the pain in her husband's eyes and took his hand gently. Then she began to sing, _"The sun will come out tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun. Just thinking about tomorrow clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow. Until there's none. When I'm stuck with a day that's gray and lonely. I just stick out my chin and grin and say. The sun will come out tomorrow. So you got to hang on until tomorrow. Come what may. Tomorrow I love you tomorrow. You are only a day away."_

After Bella was asleep Jasper rested his head on his wife's chest, "Alice how could Edward do this? Didn't he know how badly this would break her heart?"

Alice shook her head, "He didn't know. All we can do now is help her get through this day by day. Hopefully Edward will come to his senses."

Jasper sighed, "She feels so unloved. Her emotions are a mess. it's a lot to swallow. How did you know that song would help her sleep?"

Alice smiled, "Vision. Same reason I had you bring Esme's bathrobe and Edward's tee shirt. These things brought her comfort. Jasper did you hunt today?"

Jasper shook his head, "I had a deer ready for the kill and you had a vision. I'm luck I was more concerned with her emotions then her scent. I could never forgive myself if I attacked her; much less if I attacked her when she needed comfort like this. I'm going for a hunt. Can you keep an eye on Bella? If her emotions become too much call me. I love you."

After Jasper left Bella started to thrash in her sleep again. Alice kissed her best friend's hair, "Bella. Bella open your eyes sweetie. Jasper and I are here. We love you Bella. Hush. I've got you."

Bella sat up and sobbed into Alice's shoulder. Alice rubbed circles on her best friend's back and silently vowed to make Edward pay for breaking such a fragile heart. Sure he had done this to keep her safe but this was anything but a happy and normal life. The rest of the night Alice sat with Bella in her arms rocking her back and forth singing random songs. She didn't know if God heard vampires' prayers but she prayed, "Lord please let my brother see that he was wrong to leave my friend. He left to protect her but he broke her heart. Please let him come back to her. Amen."


End file.
